


The Cookie Dough Negotiation

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Noelle is in the process of making some cookies when Tom is back early from a meeting.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Cookie Dough Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> It's somehow 2020. I don't know how that happened. This was supposed to be a Tom and Noelle fic where Noelle has to fight Tom from eating cookie dough. Then my goblin brain said to chuck in some Loki series talk and then I blanked out. Somehow, I still managed to get back around to the cookie dough topic.
> 
> Anywho: mistakes and continuity errors are my own since I plowed through this before work today. Hope you enjoy!

Making cookies in the Hiddleston-Cooper household was an easy task when Tom was out for the day participating in meetings and doing whatever it is he does between them.

Noelle started making the dough for her snickerdoodle recipe just as Tom left, thinking that she'd be able to get the cookies baked and cooled by the time he'd be back from spending the day with Luke and other agents of his.

And yet, here he was, walking in happily through the front door only two and a half hours later.

"Noelle? I'm home!"

Bobby was quick to leave his perch next to Noelle's sock clad feet to rush out of the kitchen and most probably navigate to find his father.

Noelle didn't expect Tom to come back until _maybe_ lunch. And now she had to figure out a way to keep the cookie dough away from his sneaky fingers.

"Kitchen!" She called back, hoping her voice sounded normal and not like she was freaking out internally. Noelle placed the bowl of finished dough behind most of the extra ingredients she had yet to put away.

Now all she could do was hope that Tom didn't notice where the dough was and didn't try to sneak any of it out of the bowl.

Noelle started to busy herself with finding another small bowl along with the cinnamon when she heard Tom's soft praises to Bobby become louder from the arch way of the kitchen.

"What's all of this? Are you baking something again?"

Noelle was quick to let out a hum of confirmation while grabbing the cinnamon from their small spice rack, finally turning around to drink in Tom for the first time since the early morning, trying not to let her gaze linger on how form fitting the sweater he wore was on him.

"Yeah. Something for the dinner we have with my parents tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening?" Tom mused, placing Bobby down on the kitchen tile before stepping around the excited pup to start poking around near Noelle to try and guess what she was making. "That's when we planned it?"

Noelle let out a playful scoff and didn't hold back from letting her free hand smack Tom square in the chest as he laughed, barely catching Noelle's wrist once the smack was delivered.

"I'm kidding!" His hand trailed up to hers quickly before Noelle could retaliate, expertly intertwining their fingers before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. His face was pulled into a fond expression. "Kidding, my love."

Noelle huffed dramatically, quickly placing the cinnamon on the counter close to the extra bowl she grabbed, and pressed her forehead right where she just smacked him. "Stop making me feel things. I'm _trying_ to bake here, Thomas."

"You're right, you're right," he teased gently as he brought his free arm around her firmly, dropping his head to rest on top of her own, "I can't help expressing my love to you after being away for _so_ long."

"You were barely gone for three hours."

"It felt like _years_ since I had seen your face—"

"You, quite literally if I recall, brushed your teeth with me in the bathroom this morning. Even joined me in the shower." Noelle lifted her head from his chest to give Tom a look of skepticism, but still letting him be dramatic and have his fun. It was adorable, after all. 

"That was _centuries_ ago! I fought my way out of the war to get back to your loving arms!"

Noelle finally broke down into giggles, taking her hand out from his so she could finally wrap her arms around his neck for a hug. "What was the war, Thomas? The Battle of Luke Windsorious?"

Tom tried to hold back a snort when his now free arm wrapped around Noelle, looking down and into her eyes with a slight twinkle of mischief.

"Something like that."

"You can't think of a better title can you?"

"I _could_ , but I'd rather save my breath because that's simply the best title to give Luke ever," Tom said, finally pressing a kiss to Noelle's forehead. "Hello, by the way."

Noelle smiled fondly and leaned up to happily press her lips to Tom's for a brief moment before pulling away to see his smile matching her own.

"Hello to you, too. How was the meeting, then?"

"Great," Tom started slowly, nodding to himself before letting out a quiet huff, pulling Noelle closer so he could rest his head atop of her own. "Pretty.. okay, actually."

"Then why do you sound like a huffy toddler?"

Tom all but ripped his head away from Noelle's the look on his face a mix of offense and amusement. 

"Excuse me?"

"You know how Ryan or Declan sigh over and over again when they're sad and want someone to ask them what's going on?" Tom took a moment to think before nodding. " _That's_ what I mean."

He tried to hold back another huff. "It's just... I turned down some ideas for the show today, since they were—in my opinion—out of character. Some.. Some of my colleagues weren't too pleased about that."

"Does that mean Luke said something?" Noelle questioned teasingly, letting her hands run down from his shoulders to his chest before finally letting them rest on each side of his abdomen, giving a small squeeze. Tom shook his head.

"No. He trusts I know what I'm talking about when Loki's involved."

"As should _everyone,"_ Noelle stressed softly, moving her head back to his chest. "I'm sorry your colleagues aren't clever enough to trust someone who's been working on a character for a literal decade."

"I don't think it's been a decade yet?" Tom replied, watching Noelle as she let out a dramatic huff before her hands flew to her hips.

"Either way, they should trust _you_. You're the one who originated the role, Tom. Don't feel bad about calling them out about a flaw in their idea."

"Who said I felt _bad?"_

Noelle shook her head fondly, deciding to slip from his hands and start to continue with her work on the kitchen counter.

"You did."

Tom scrunched his face up into confusion, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I didn't."

"You underestimate your fiancée, Tom Hiddleston," Noelle teased in a sing-song voice, grabbing the small bag of sugar she was using earlier before starting to shake some into the small bowl. "I know you, remember."

"But how can you tell that I feel bad about it?"

"When you can't get something off of your mind, you talk about it longer than needed and try to justify your actions to _me,_ who can't do much besides tell you it's perfectly fine and understandable to say what you did, and maybe even offer you some cookie dough just to up your spirits before I can properly make you feel better."

"What are your methods to _"properly make me feel better,"_ pray tell," Tom questioned, starting to inspect the counters a bit more this time to find any trace of cookie dough.

"For me to know, you to not worry about. If you stop looking for the dough I'll let you have _one_ fresh cookie once they're done."

Tom let out a soft sigh before surrendering, pressing a kiss to the back of Noelle's head before calling for Bobby to sweep the canine off his paws and into his arms.

"Fine. Do I still get a spot of dough for my troubles?"

" _Thomas_."

"Please!" Tom begged dramatically. "I've been a good boy all day!"

Noelle couldn't hide her laughter as she tried to be fast with pulling some of the dough out of the hidden bowl, holding her hand out behind her so Tom could take it. "Fine. But it you even _think_ about trying to convince me to give you more, I will beat you within an inch of your life."

“Now that," Tom started, cradling Bobby against his chest with one arm while he let his free hand take the dollop of dough from Noelle, "I doubt."

“Do _not_ doubt my threats, Thomas. I won't hesitate. You know how I get about these cookies."

Noelle heard Tom's chuckle as he seemed to enjoy the dough, quickly resting his head on her shoulder to press a kiss to her cheek before he started to turn around and leave her be.

"I do, but I find you _immensely_ attractive when you're fired up."

Noelle snorted quietly and shook her head fondly. "Still not getting more dough."

"Worth a shot!" Tom exclaimed as he finally walked out of the kitchen, Bobby making playful growling noises.


End file.
